the iNSaNiTY begins
by windalchemist001
Summary: with a sickly america the other in the G8 deside to do something, but sometime the best intentions end up bad. and now the have to reverse what they did by over flowing the river of time in hopes to change it  i sux at summarys leave me alone
1. Chapter 1

the iNSaNiTY begins

By: windalchemist001

~~~I split things~~~

**wind: I own NOTHING!**

**mulan: So no suing.**

**elizabeth: There is a bit of politics and some OC-ness.**

**ruru: There are and will be spelling, grammar, and punctuation errors.**

**naru: So no complaining. I don't wa-**

**wind: *glares at naru* naru, shut it.**

**mulan: Enjoy reading.**

**wind: and thanks to ****Ariana-tan and Pumpkin2Face for helping me fix all the errors thank you you two ^_^**

~~~iNSaNiTY by:matt9five~~~

_Insanity,  
>Like floating on air.<br>Psychopathy,  
>A carefree life.<br>Insanity,  
>Dark? Light?<br>Insanity. Insanity._

_Sanity,  
>Can't see the dark already.<br>Purity,  
>The days are longer.<br>Sanity,  
>But that also must sink.<br>"Sanity"  
>... what is that?<em>

_Insanity,  
>Like floating on air.<br>Psychopathy,  
>A carefree life.<br>Insanity,  
>An illusion that can't end.<br>Captivity,  
>Unable to run away.<em>

_Insanity,  
>Like floating on air.<br>Psychopathy,  
>A carefree life.<br>Insanity,  
>An illusion that can't end.<br>Captivity,  
>Like the corruption is continuing.<em>

_Insanity,  
>Psychopathy,<br>Insanity,  
>Captivity,<em>

~~~prologue~~~

In the distance, the fire licked the buildings and carried with it the smell of the dying that would cause even some of the strongest-willed men to cringe. However, the woman on the balcony looked with her practical, dark brown eyes at the scene. The sound and screaming could be heard from her high perch, and she could only watch.

The door opened to her room, but the girl didn't even flinch as the sound of footsteps came into the room. The woman turned to see two younger figures, and a bit of life enter the woman's eyes.

"Yes, children?" Her voice was soft like the wind on a peaceful night, but it sounded like her eyes looked – practical, dead, and emotionless.

"Mom, they want you again," the elder twin spoke, her light blue eyes showing the deep sadness that she felt for her mother-figure.

"Mom, please, you know we don't have to continue this. We're humans; we have rights," the younger twin pleaded with the elder woman. Her dark eyes held hope that for once their mother would agree with them.

But that was not the case like every other time. The woman just huffed before turning around. "You know that to be a lie; we lost that right a long time ag – " The woman paused to walk into the room, her chains jingling with each step she took before closing the balcony door.

"Though I wish we could regain those rights." The emotion that was absent in her voice before was now there, and the heart-wrenching sadness that the woman's voice held could make anyone feel pity for the woman.

"Now, come, Heilwig, Kimiko. We mustn't keep them waiting." The younger girls nodded and followed their mother out of the room, the sounds of the older woman's chains ringing for all to hear in the quiet halls of the prisonlike castle.

~~~ Chapter one~~~

The sound of complaints and fighting filled the room. And if you were new the thumping noises as well as the sound of threats to kill each other would scare you. But if not, then you got used to it and learned to tune it out, at least to some degree.

In the room were eight people. These people weren't ordinary people. No, these people are personifications of countries, the countries being England, France, Italy, Japan, China, Russia, Germany, and America.

Now as you can guess, being the personified version of countries, some of them didn't get along too well. Thus, the threats to kill each other. But that's beside the point. Today they were having a meeting, and by that, I mean nothing was actually getting done.

After the room was filled with yelling and whatnot, Germany, also known as Ludwig, sat up and yelled for order, which, in turn, filled the room with silence, before they all sat down, while Ludwig went over how the rest of the meeting should go.

Now while all this was going on, no one seemed to notice that a voice was missing, one that normally would have been rather hard to ignore. The person this voice belonged to was none other than the United States of America, America for short or even Alfred F. Jones, who was sitting quietly in his seat reading a book that most in the room wouldn't understand, since the book was a mix of English, Spanish and Native American languages, and even that was in code that only he and two other people knew about it. Though one of the two people didn't even know he knew the code, while the other one had taught him the code.

He was looking at the book because it was a spellbook filled with spells from the Aztec and Mayan empire. These spells and potions were used for many things, but the one he was looking at was a potion that made a personified country become humanlike, in order for them to be able to function while the country was doing poorly, since he would have normally been in bed due to everything that was going on.

Though his daughter Texas (Emily Amity Peña-Jones) had already made him a few of the potions so he could get though today's meeting and the rest of the week, the dirty-blond knew he was going to need more later down the road. Or at least till his country got back up to normal, at least normal enough for him to function without the potions.

As long as the current administer stay in power, though, he was going to need them. He just hoped that the 2012 elections brought someone who would help him and not hurt him even more. He gave a silent prayer that someone in the GOP won because he wasn't sure if he and the rest of his people could last under his current boss. Shoot, even he couldn't stand the man and his class warfare crap.

"AMERICA!" Alfred looked up to see the rest of the room looking at him. The dirty-blond gave a cheesy grin as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment at being caught not paying attention.

"Um... yeah what is it, guys?" Alfred looked around only to turn when his former guardian began to speak. And after listening to his insult the American got up after putting the book away and walked up to the front of the room to give his presentation.

But as the American had his back turn he missed the look the other nation had given him because, unknown to the American, he was looking extremely sickly, more-so than the rest of them – and that was saying something – and though they would blame him for the shitty economy, they all knew it wasn't really his fault anymore. Rather it was the fault of people who thought to have more power than they really did. And by that they meant America's current boss was ticking them all off, even though none of them would ever say it out loud.

~~~ Time skip ~~~

The meeting was done, at least for today, since they had another two days for the meeting. Most of the group decided to get wasted. And normally the dirty-blond would have jumped at the chance, since he wasn't legally able to in his home, but the potion was wearing off and he could feel himself about to buckle under his own weight. So Alfred, after making the excuse of meeting them later on, went to his room to drink his next potion.

The other nations, after talking to one another, decided that England (also known as Arthur Kirkland) and France (or Francis Bonnefoy), should check up on America, to make sure he got to his room all right, since the dirty-blond looked like he could collapse at any moment and they didn't want the youngest of them passing out somewhere he shouldn't.

Now, while the others worried about the American, he had just entered his hotel room and closed the door. All the items he had asked for during the meeting break were on a cart in the room. Reopening the book and then checking if he had everything, the dirty-blond opened the restroom door and flicked on the lights. After examining the room, the blond went for the ingredients that he had left on the cart.

After rechecking that he had everything, he began to set aside the things that he could use to make the flame. He then quickly set the rack on top as he got the wood and cloth to light it. Afterwards, he began to carefully mix and toss ingredients into the small pot to cook. He waited for it to boil as he went to get one of the empty bottles he had been drinking out of to pour the finished mixture into once it was done.

He got up from his spot on the floor, left, and closed the door before looking around the room for a couple of minutes to find that bottle, which had somehow ended up under the bed. Alfred opened the door only to pass out from the smell that seemed to have accumulated in the bathroom. The bottle that he held fell to the floor with a great shatter.

From outside the hotel room both Francis and Arthur heard the sound of glass being smashed, and the two managed to break open the door. They feared something may have happened to Alfred, but the second they opened the door, both almost passed out from the smell. How they managed not to, was a miracle.

Covering their noses as best they could, they walked further into the room and saw the American's legs coming out of the restroom. Both ran up to him and saw the state of the restroom.

"Francis." The Frenchman turned to his lover and nodded, knowing what the other wanted him to do. He opened the hotel window, letting out some of the smell out, as England got rid of the glass around the passed-out male.

As soon as the glass was gone the Englishman walked to the tub and noticed a half-empty bottle that most people would have thought just contained water. But the blond green eye man didn't think it was. Carefully picking the bottle up and popping the cap off, he carefully smelled the liquid. His eyes widened at the scent that hit his noise.

Just then, the Frenchman walked into the restroom now that he could breath and noticed the book and the fire, which was still burning. "_Mon cher,_the fire." Arthur snapped out of his thought and grasped a couple of towels. He removed the pot from the flame and turned on the water to put out the fire.

Francis peered into the pot and cringed as he backed away from the smell that still lingered on the counter._"Oh là là, ce qui était Alfred essaie de faire? Il sent horrible._"**(1)**

Arthur looked up to see Francis glaring at the pot. He shook his head at the elder. "He was making a potion. What it was for, I don't know, for the only ingredient I can recognize is this." At this point, England held up the bottle of clear liquid, which swished in it container as it was moved about. The liquid was as flowing as water would be, just a tad slower, something most people wouldn't notice. But, for the personified country, it was something that was easily noticeable.

"_Angleterre_,what is that?" the French man asked looking at the bottle with a curiosity that would have made him seem cute and innocent, as long as you didn't know how much of a pervert he was. Unfortunately, this was a fact which the Englishman knew of very well.

"It's a substance that makes a potion taste good, no matter how vile it tastes normally, but it also makes the original potion smell worse than a rotting corpse." At this, Arthur placed the bottle down and stood up from his squatted position. "If only I knew what the bloody git was making. Then maybe we could figure out what happened."

At this the Frenchman held up the book he found. "Would this help,_mon amour?_"

At this Arthur looked at the book and nodded. "This looks like the book that America had with him earlier." England opened the book and his annoyance was easily seen as the short male scanned the book before slamming it closed. "I can barely make out at least a third of it."

Francis took the book from the Englishman and glanced through it himself. "Part of it is in in English or Spanish. The last part I can't seem to make out." The elder man tilted his head. "Maybe the others could figure this out._Ne pense-tu pas, mon amour_?"**(2)**Francis glanced at his lover, who nodded.

"I believe you're right, frog, but I believe we should pick up Alfred and put him on the bed." Now both males looked at the passed-out American. After setting the book down, both managed to lift the dirty-blond up and get him to the bed. After that they both left the room, book once again in hand.

~~~ Time skip ~~~

Alfred groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was throbbing very painfully. The American stood up and wobbled a bit before walking to the mini-fridge and grabbed the bottle out. He drank its contents before placing the empty bottle on top of the fridge.

Glancing around, the blond tried to remember what he had been doing earlier. When his eyes went to the restroom, the gears in his mind clicked. Rushing to the bathroom, he saw that the fire was out and the pot sat on the toilet and was cold to the touch.

The American then noticed that his daughter's book was gone. In a panic, he began to look for the spellbook in and around the toilet and even in the tub and the cabinets. After checking everywhere in the restroom, the dirty-blond tore up the hotel room looking for the book. After that plan failed, America went through what could be classified as a panic attack.

That was, until he saw a stem peeking out from under some blankets, which was odd because there weren't any flowers in his room earlier. The male lifted up the white sheet to reveal a red rose. Alfred blinked as he saw the rose, and cursed as he bolted out of the room and to the front desk to see if someone there had seen the Frenchman, barely managing to grab his keycard as he went.

Meanwhile, the rest of the G8 sat in the meeting room, trying to figure out the book. None of them knew what page the potion was on, since Francis had forgotten which page after he had closed the book. This made England try to wring his neck.

But after they seemed to calm down, the group decided to just guess –okay, actually, everyone but England, Japan and Germany decided to guess; those three were a bit weary of just guessing. They spent their time translating everything in English on a spare piece of paper, leaving blank the parts that no one could translate.

After some time, they guessed that not only was it in mutable languages, it was also in some kind of code, much to the frustration of the group.

"Ve,Germany_,ho fame. Possiamo mangiare?"_**(3)**the Italian pled dramatically in the hopes he would get food.

The German sighed. "_Nein_, Italy, not yet." Ludwig felt like shooting something, though he wouldn't admit it. Just then Japan walked up, holding up a box, and opened it to the Italian.

"Here, Feliciano-san, have an onigiri to calm your stomach for now." No one noticed the two counties' eyes widen. America's condition must be worrying the Japanese man very much if he was willing to give away his food.

"Um...thanks, Kiku." The Italian took a rice ball and began eating it carefully, looking at his friend with worry. Though most wouldn't have noised the slight change in the Italian, both Germany and Japan could pick it up quite easily.

"What does this bloody mean?" The three looked at the group to see England trying to throw the book out the window, only to have the book taken away from him, by Francis.

"_Calme, Arthur; (4) we must be calm about this. It's in code for a reason."_Knowing the Frenchman was right didn't really make Arthur calm down at all. Rather it made him yell at the elder, asking about all the words that didn't seem to mean anything to the point that no one knew them.

Now England was shouting some of the words he didn't understand. One of the words caught the attention of Kiku, who recognized it, but still had no idea what it meant. "Um …_Watashi wa sono imi o shitte iru to omou_.**(5)**At least, I believe I recall what it means." The group of people turned to the Japanese man.

"If you know, then why didn't you tell us, aru?" Yao said as he walked over to his little brother.

"Well, I only can recognize one word. And if we hadn't been trying to listen in on America-san's radio transmissions … Well, I remember hearing that word a few times and I had once asked Alfred-san about it once and he told me what it meant." The others just stared at the Japan for a few seconds.

"So what you're telling us is that you only know a word. Can you at least tell us what language it's in?" Arthur felt a headache coming on and rubbed at his head to try and calm it down.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Alfred-san said it wa-" Right as he was going to say, the door slammed open, revealing a pale and exhausted Alfred, who was panting heavily and was gripping the door frame for dear life.

After a few seconds, the American stumbled over to the table, grabbed the papers, and stuffed them into the book before turning to face the others, a little wobbly. "Fo-forget w-what you saw." He intended to make his exit but fainted only halfway to the door.

England and Japan were the first to get over their shock and run to the unconscious blond on the floor to try to see what was wrong, only to recoil from how hot the American felt to the touch.

"The idiot." Tears were streaming down England's face, while Japan had gotten up and run to the nearest restroom to get some towels.

France, after finally being able to move, knelt near the unconscious male and his crying lover, and without even touching, the male he could feel the heat rating off him. "Someone turn on the tv and find a news channel with American news reports!" German quickly left to do as requested, passing by Japan, who had a wet cloth.

"Here, France-san." The French man thanked the Japanese man, before placing the cloth on Alfred's head. Despite being unconscious, Alfred was panting heavily and sweating buckets, as if he just ran a marathon.

"We found something in America's room, aru." The people left in the room looked up to see China and Russia re-enter the room. How they left without anyone knowing was unknown, but that didn't seem to matter.

"Ve, what did you find?" Italy nervously asked. Even if he and America didn't hang out a lot, the Italian did think America was very nice person who didn't deserve to be this severely sick.

"We found a book in Amerika's room. It looks a lot like the other book, da?" The Russian handed over the new book. The Englishman quickly opened the book and flipped through the pages. He grabbed the other book and opened it to the page that they all had been looking at before America had come into the room.

The others watched as Arthur's face paled as he dropped the books. "What did we bloody do?" Before anyone could ask what was going on, Germany walked/ran into the room.

"America is dying." A few gasps were heard in the room, as tears began to spill out of some of the people in the room. The song "Play Something Country" by Brooks & Dunn filled the room. France took the ringing phone from America's pocket and pushed talk.

"_Que hijos de puta madre_!**(6)**"

"_Qu'avez-vous fait à ma mère?(7)_He's dying and-" There was a pause where the sound of coughing filled the phone speaker as a muffled voice of someone else spoke to the woman on the phone. Francis pulled the phone back close to his ear, so he wasn't in danger of losing his hearing and waited until the person on the other side of the phone got back on. "Put me on speaker, and don't question me." Now France would have hung up the phone, normally, but something told him to listen to the girl. He pushed the speaker on the phone.

"It's on speaker now." And the second those words left his lips the person on the other side of the phone began to speak in some unknown language that sound like gibberish to the two Asian countries in the room. The books that had been on the floor began to open, and the pages began to turn before stopping at a page near the end.

The girl paused and then started speaking again, this time two other voices joining her: another girl and then a male. It seemed the heat from the American got a tad lower until it was manageable.

"This is only temporary, so use the spell that my magic flipped the book to."

The girl stopped, and the other female voice came on. "Don't waste the slim doorway we gave you."

The girl ended, and the male spoke this time. "So hurry; you have... no time to waste." When the male stopped, all three spoke at the same time with like a chorus, sending chills down everyone's spines as if the three were giving their last wishes.

"Tell Mother we are sorry, and please don't let us down." And with that, a noise was heard as the line went dead. Within a few seconds, Alfred's glasses cracked before rusting in the center and falling to the ground in two separate pieces.

It clicked into the others' minds who those three might have been, though they weren't too sure. To keep his mind off that thought, England went to the books and began reading and translating the spells.

China finally spoke what they were all thinking. "It's impossible. I never heard of America's states having representations like us, aru. I've never heard about it ever happing before, aru." As the ones left continued to talk, Italy went to go get another towel for America as well as some food to calm himself while France went through America's phone and England read the pages the books had been turned to.

When Arthur was done going over the spell, Italy had walked in carrying some food and the towel for America. He walked over to the younger male and removed the old towel and replaced it with the new one. But as he was doing this, the dirty-blond groggily woke up and forced himself to stand up.

"Wha-what's going on?" The wind began to flow in the room, which shouldn't have been happening in a closed-off room. Alfred looked around to see England with his daughter's book. The American tried to get across the room, to stop whatever he was doing, only to be stopped by Francis.

"_Non, l'Amérique._Texas, Hawaii, and Alaska told us to tell you they're sorry." Alfred looked at France to see if he was lying, any sign that he was just bluffing. But after examining the elder's face, the younger felt as if his stomach had dropped and his heart had turned to lead.

The American looked like he was going to be sick as he mumbled a quiet 'No', but went unheard as the wind had picked up so much that it sounded the eight countries had been caught in a strong vortex, sucking up most of the oxygen and making it a lot harder to breath.

To stay away from the winds, that every one of them could tell were strong enough to be able to tear off a limb, they scooted closer to each other. Right as Arthur said the last words of the spell, the wind closed in on them, sucking the eight countries in to the vortex that banged them hard against a solid object and knocked them all out cold.

~~~chapter end~~~

(1) "Oh, dear, what did Alfred try to make? It smells horrible."

(2) "Don't you agree?"

(3) "Germany, I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"

(4) "Calm down, Arthur."

(5) "I think I know what it means."

(6) "You motherfuckers!"

(7) "What did you do to my mom?"

~~~i don't like the middle but i still split~~~

**wind: Woot! This is the end the 1st chapter of my Hetalia fanfic.**

**mulan: Yup. Now you've just got to finish this.**

**wind: Indeed. Oh, and the song is used not only to inspire this fanfic but also helped me write it ^_^**

**naru: *is bored* Can we go now, woman?**

**mulan: You need to go on a sugar high or something. You're so depressing.**

**wind: I agree, but that's not the point. Thanks, everyone, for reading. Please leave a comment, and try to be nice.**

**mulan: Yes, because "Mother" can't stand the mean comments.**

**naru: That's because you're weak.**

**mulan: So hush.**

**wind: *twitches* I have duct tape.**

**naru: ...**

**wind: That's what i thought. And, again, thanks for reading. ^_^ and again thanks to ****Ariana-tan and Pumpkin2Face for helping me fix this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

the iNSaNiTY begins

by: windalchemist001

**wind: w00t Next chapter!**

**mulan: Yup, it is. and this one is now bata'ed ^_^**

**naru: which you should have just waited for them to finsh this you idout**

**wind: What was that, naru?**

**naru: Nothing, woman.**

**mulan: Well, remember: this version has been fixed by the awesome ****Ariana-tan and Pumpkin2Face**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, we would have seen the states and see smex between Germany/America or Japan/America or even a threesome with America being uke for both of my fav semes.**

**wind: Ok, now on with the chapter ^_^**

~~~iNSaNiTY by: vocaloid-matt9five~~~

_The unneeded meaning of start and end  
>To the disappearance of this soul.<br>Who remembers characters?  
>From the window of madness,<br>Goodbye._

~~~chapter two ~~~

Alfred woke up to bright lights shining in his eyes. His first thought was that maybe he had forgotten to close the curtains the day before. Well, that was until the day's events entered his mind and he shot up, regretting it as he ended up giving himself a head rush.

The dirty-blond rubbed at his head and looked around. Despite his vision being blurry he could still see the others, who seemed to be unconscious, and the walls of the building, which were covered with gaping holes. The sunshine bled though the odd-shaped holes that couldn't be windows. He could smell dust all around them but couldn't see any, which meant that it was more likely elsewhere in the room.

Alfred stood, but rather than feel pained, like he should have, he felt numb. Worried, the blond headed to the blur that looked like his former guardian and picked up the spellbook, absently noticing the translator and decoder book, handwritten by Texas to help him decode Mexico's writing.

Alfred began to read the page carefully to see what it may do to help them. He walked away from the group to sit in a chair that somehow stood intact, only to frown as he continued to read the spell. "'All based on a theory'? What were those three thinking?"

"A way to keep you from dying, you bloody twit." America looked up from the book to see England as well as the other countries waking up.

Alfred rolled his eyes and looked back down at the book. "Do you know what time period we're in?" America absentmindedly asked the Englishman. He flipped the pages in the book after he finished going over that page. He knew the spell that was used could help him use the next spell that was used in coexistence with the first one.

"What do you mean by time period, aru?" China asked as he got up from the ground, mindful of how quickly he got up.

"The spell I used was a time-travel spell, though how far back we've gone, I'm not too sure," Arthur said, causing the others to gasp.

"You're wrong," America responded while continuing to read.

"What do you mean, I'm wrong? That bo-" England was cut off when America set his eye on him. The sheer look in his eyes shut the Englishman in his tracks.

"Time does not flow backward; it can only go forward. The spell thus sent the magic user and anyone in close proximity to him or her forward in time.-" Alfred paused to go back to his book before continuing his explanation.

"That way, they can change it, since the time they would be in would not be the future but rather their present enabling them to change the course of time of what would soon be the past." America sighed before standing up. He brought the book over to the table, quietly putting it down, and turned to look at the room of people.

"To put it simply, we're going to have to overflow the river to the point it has to flow backwards or change its course completely." While he said this, he was squinting and had to practically get on all fours until he could finally make out his glasses. He picked them up and placed them on the table.

Japan, who finally managed to speak up, asked, "Alfred-san, if what you say is true, then, how are we to do that?"

America had managed to grab the other book and opened it to its last page before walking over to where his glasses were. "Simple. We first find out what's going on in this time period and what they view as the past,-" America had just grabbed one of the shards from his glasses, and, after looking at it for a bit, he used it to slice open a cut in his finger and begin drawing on the table.

"- then find the most infusing people to the time flow and help them or stop them from using the pathway they are currently in, thus shaking the way time would flow, if not for us." Alfred had finished the symbol that he was drawing with his own blood and now placed the glasses in its center. He watched as the glasses began to mend themselves.

"Ve? Your glasses! They're fixing themselves!" Italy had walked up to the table and was now watching as the glasses that had been broken into a hundred pieces had just finished reassembling themselves and now were back to how they were with the exception that now they had a top frame and seemed to be a bit bigger.

Alfred gave a bitter smile. "They are gone." The blond placed the glasses on his face. "We should go." The dirty-blond stuffed both books into his pockets and left the room. The rest of the room, with nothing to really say about the American's change in personality, just followed the younger male out of the room.

~~~ scene change~~~

In the wagon, the three women sat and watched out the barred window. Despite there being no glass in the window, it was still too stuffy in the little room.

"Mom?" The woman looked at the child. "I don't feel so good," the brunette child said.

"Me, neither, Mom," the blond added in.

The woman held open her arms, and both girls moved to be near her. She held the two girls close as they went through one of the fits. She knew something was happening back home, but she didn't know what.

"It's alright. I understand; just do your best to relax." The woman rubbed the two girls' backs in order to try to relieve some of their stress.

"Do you think something bad is happing to everyone?" The woman looked at her children before looking out the window as the lifeless surroundings passed them by.

"I don't know, but all we can hope is that the Americas are still fine." The girls that she held in her arms nodded, only to feel a bit of vomit come up before going back down their throats as they swallowed. They knew that, whatever was happing to them, their people would be able to fix it. Or … at least they hoped so.

~~~scene change~~~

The group of countries was blindly following America. Only after ten minutes of walking did they begin to question why they were following him. The American was very ignorant when it came to geography, and it took them some time after the Cold War to finally get him to use a world map. As it was, how the Americans had made it to the moon was unknown.

The dirty-blond stopped and began looking around, only to turn around to look at the other members of the G8 with his normal cheesy grin. "Um... I think I'm lost."

At this response the rest of the G8, sans Italy, went to either strangle the American's neck or ram their head into a wall.

Italy looked around for a bit, before smiling and running up to Alfred. He pointed in a random direction and yelled, "Ve! This way!" He pulled the American in said direction, leaving the others behind.

The rest of the group watched as the two most hyperactive of the group took off. They seemed to all be thinking along the same thoughts, and took off running after the two males, who more than likely would end up in hot water if left alone for too long, especially if those two were left alone together.

Feliciano continued to pull Alfred until they reached a town that seemed to be in a very good condition. The Italian seemed to be puzzled, but just decided to ignore it. "Ve, let's find some food, Alfred!" Italy practically shouted, pulling America and being careful to only use the dirty-blond's human name since they were in the proximity of normal humans.

The Italian bought the American to what looked like a pub, before sitting down at one of the stools in front of the counter. "_Ciao, signore. Possiamo avere qualche pasta? Non abbiamo mangiato tutto il giorno_.**(1)**"A smile was on the Italian's lips as he waited for the man to serve them. The man had looked at him, and then gone into the back.

The American looked around and noticed the looks some of the people were giving them, sending a chill down his spine. This reminded him a little too much of a certain racist group, that he knew of. It didn't help that they were wearing white clothes, either.

"Um... Feliciano?" The American looked at his friend, who turned to look at him. Feliciano gave him a nod to show he was listening before looking to the front and asking for something to drink. "Well, remember the book and elevator instead." At that, the Italian froze. The carefree look on his face disappeared, as his eyes hardened.

"_Si, io li ricordo. Perché li portano su?_**(2)**"Italy said as he lost his signature "ve" in his speech. He looked at the American, who glanced around him before speaking in perfect Italian. Despite what others thought of him, the American knew every language around the world, even some dead ones as well.

"_Ho una brutta sensazione su questi gruppi di persone. Non ho nemmeno pensano di capire italiano,_**(3)**"Alfred said as quietly as he could so that only Italy could hear him.

Italy shook his head. "_Ti ricordi che siamo ancora nel mio paese, America_?**(4)**"As he looked around, he noticed the way people were looking at them.

Alfred nodded."_Sai che fare. Ma bisogna ricordare che siamo andati se il tempo. Le cose possono cambiare da nostro tempo a questo. _**(5)**"

Italy sighed. "_Credo che tu abbia ragione _-"The Italian again sighed before rubbing his eyes a bit. Then he looked back at the American to finish his thoughts"_Credo che dovremmo tornare agli altri._"

America smiled at his friend. "I believe we should." At that, both nations stood up and began to leave only to meet up with the very people that they were going back to see. Luckily for them, they were out of their serious mood and back to themselves, at least when around others.

"What the heck is wrong with you two? You shouldn't be running off li-" Germany was cut off as a bottle was tossed at him. He barely managed to dodge it as it soared past him, shattering into millions of pieces. The people in the bar continued to glare at them before one of the men finally spoke.

"We do not like the enemy, and you dark kingdom things are not allowed here," the man spoke in a slow robot-like way while pointing to the group.

"Yeah!" was the coarse robot response from the rest of the group. Some of the people began to pull out weapons in an attempt to scare them –the group of humans looked ready to kill the nations. As nations, they could easily kill all the humans in the room without too much of a problem alone, but the eight of them together wouldn't even faze them.

However, just because they could, didn't mean they would or even find pleasure in doing so. Russia may be the exception, but, then again, Ivan wasn't completely on his rocker. At this moment they weren't too sure of what was going to truly be done to keep themselves from killing the humans.

A man from the crowd threw a broken bottle. It split up into two different directions, one towards the American and the other towards the Italian who was standing next to him.

Before anyone could react, the two had a weapon out and hit the oncoming glass, causing it to fall to the floor, thus being hit by the glass. Both males switched back to their serious mood. This would have scared the others if they had seen their faces, but the other countries were behind them.

"Kill the nonbelievers," the robot-like group said as more of them grabbed weapons and walked towards the nations.

"What in the world did you two do?" The British man asked as he pulled out his wand. Both hyper males shook their heads, knowing that they couldn't talk without giving themselves away. They charged as the group of humans began their attack on them.

~~~scene change~~~

Heilwig and Kimiko ran, having just managed to escape from their captors. Their mother had been forced to stay behind in order from them to get away. The guilt eating at them was hard to take, but they knew their mother cared more about them then she did about herself.

The two girls ran, only stopping to steal some clothes so that they could blend in better. Soon, they were south of the light kingdom's capital state. They had just entered the boot state and walked into a small town to get some food, when the sounds of fighting were heard.

The two girls ran to the bar were the noise was coming from, only to see a group of men fighting and winning against who had stood up and from the number of bodies on the floor it had been a while since they had begun.

The two girls went inside and pulled down their hoods before summoning and shooting the last few hooded men in the skull, before allowing their guns to go back into their bracelets.

~~~POV change~~~

Alfred was about to kill the man in front of him when the man fell to the ground as well as some other men around him and the other nations. When they turned to see who had caused it, they saw two girls standing in front of the doorway, wearing clothes similar to everyone else's, but with their heads uncovered.

"You know, we should get mad at you," the blond spoke, only to stop as her sister picked up.

"But we don't have the time, so we suggest that you find the cleanest clothes and leave the city or else the cops come-" The brunette stopped and looked at her sister.

"And let's just say, it's not pretty," both said at the same time in a creepy-twin-like way. The two girls then pulled up their hoods and fled the scene as if they were the ones who had beaten the crap out of the group of humans in the room.

Taking the advice to heart, the nations stole some clothes from the men and left. The girls were about a block away when they got out of the bar. America and Italy ran after them. Being the two fastest of the nations, they caught up to the two girls.

"Hey, stop! We'd like to talk to you!" the American shouted. Italy agreed with him, saying his usual 've' in response. The two girls had jumped when they had called. After looking around, the two girls turned to the males before shushing them.

"Please, keep your voices down! If you don't, you're going to get yourselves caught. We can't afford to be held prisoner again," the girls whispered before making a sign for the two to follow them. Both America and Italy followed while the other six who had just caught up with them followed them as well.

~~~POV change~~~

Heilwig and Kimiko looked around the area before taking off their hoods and turning to see the group of men that they had helped.

"We've come this far; I think now would be a good chance to introduce one another," the elder said as her sister nodded.

"And since we saved you from getting caught and being sent to be hung –" the brunette said as the next sentence was said by both of them.

"–you should go first," both children said the two pointed at the group, placing one hand on their hip and making a big show out of it.

The group of men held together before finally coming apart, and each one told them his name, though the two girls knew, more than likely, they'd forget their names within five minutes and so started picking nicknames for the group while they did their explanations.

Once that was over the two girls gave each other an evil grin before doing a flashy intro. Spinning around, the two girls summoned their favorite weapons: the elder, a whip and the younger, a katana.

"North."

"South."

"Dark Kingdom."

The two girls held the vase of their weapons in their right hand while North held the end of her whip in her left as South extended the blade to point at the men in front of them. The girls stood back-to-back facing the men, with a smirk at their intro.

However, it seemed that only two seemed to get a positive reaction while the others seemed unimpressed. It was kind of a downer for the two human forms of their country.

"Ve, so you two are like u-" the brunet random crying male was shut up by the man who called himself Ludwig. It was only going to be easy for the girls to remember him because his name ended the same way as the elder girl's name.

"It's kind of rude to cut someone off when they're talking," North said as she called her whip back into her basket.

"But, Sister, you have to remember these people are probably snipers, so they don't know that." South's katana was already back with her bracelet as well.

The elder sighed before nodding. "Well, I guess we should leave. If we stay here any longer, we're going to get caught," the elder spoke as she looked at her younger sister and began to call forth a boat.

"What is she doing?" the dirty-blond asked as the water began to move like the water further and further apart.

The elder answered, letting her younger sister continue to work. An evil smirk was on her lips as she spoke give the impression of pure evil. "We're summoning a ship."

As soon as she said that, the water parted like something in the bible. Before the girl turned around, her eyes bled red, and her voice was like something out of a horror movie. "It's time to leave the Land of the Light and enter into the Land of Darkness."

Scaring three out of the group of men, the two girls walked in to the parted sea in which the others following through were forced, but followed nonetheless.

~~~thechapterisnowdonepeople~~~

**(1) Hello, sir. Can we have some pasta? We haven't eaten all day.**

**(2) Yeah, I remember them. Why do you bring them up?**

**(3) I've got a bad feeling about this group of people. I don't even think they understand Italian.**

**(4) You do remember that we are still in my country, America?**

**(5) You know I do, but you have to remember that we went through time. Things may have changed from our time to this one.**

**(6) I guess you're right.**

**(7) I guess we should get back to the others.**

~~~isperatstuff~~~  
><strong><br>wind: And end chapter.**

**mulan: I think you should have put the translation in the parentheses rather than #'s**

**wind: I wanted to, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me**

**naru: Can i leave yet?**

**mulan: Idk.**

**wind: No, anyway please visit my deviantART and Youtube account at-**

**mulan: http : / windalchemist001. deviantart .com**

**naru: http :/ www. youtube. com/ user/ windalchemist001**

**wind: Just remove the spaces.**

**naru: You and your shameless advertising.**

**wind: *ignores naru* Thanks for reading.**

**mulan: And please don't forget to comment.**

**wind: And 'til next time bye y'all ^_^ oh and idk when the next chapter will be up **

**mulan: doesn't help that you your're doing memes and now your started writing a new fanfic about ba-**

**wind: mulan shut it**

**naru: women just finsh this damn thing or at least finsh chapter 3**

**wind: i'm geting to it, i'm getting to it. wel BYE YA'LL AND PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


End file.
